Modern Combat 5: Blackout
Modern Combat 5 is an upcoming first-person shooter video game set to be the 5th main installment in the Modern Combat series. It is set to be released in March 2014. Announcement Gameloft revealed the game for E3 on June 6, 2013, on their YouTube Channel. Confirmed Information Gameloft has revealed a few pieces of information about Modern Combat 5 through the Modern Combat 4 Community Manager, Candice Ma. *Gameloft managers have decided voice chat will not be included with Modern Combat 5, and most likely will never be included. *MC5 will not be cross-platform, meaning players on iOS, Android, and other platforms cannot play with each other on multiplayer. *It's also confirmed that weapons with real names are coming, confirmed by multiple screenshots. Making this a first since Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. *It's been confirmed that MC5 will come to Windows Phone/Windows 8. Changes since Zero Hour Based on trailers and gameplay videos, Modern Combat 5 appears to be an evolution over Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour, with no major improvements other than the addition of the following: PLEASE NOTE THAT GAMELOFT MAY CHANGE THESE FEATURES BEFORE RELEASE Weapons *Semi-automatic pistols are reintroduced *Pistols have infinite ammunition *Weapon adaption in a new armory screen during a mission *There will fly shells out of a weapon when fired Graphics *Enhanced light and shadows *More beautiful explosions *Additional object physics Minimap *The size of the minimap can be increased to fullscreen by tapping on it *It shows building edges *It shows the looking direction of your teammates *It shows a exclamation mark on a player when under fire Remaining *It seems much easier to scroll through items in the armory *More destruction by bullets *"Last Stand" *Enemies will flee for grenades *The melee attack is a seperate button again The engine powering Modern Combat 5 has not yet been announced and any hard details unconfirmed. Delay Modern Combat 5 was confirmed by Gameloft to be delayed from Q4 2013 to sometime in Q1 2014. In November 2013, the release month was revealed to be sometime in March. Video Gallery * Demo on a MediaTek MT6592 Gallery Sprinting MC5 E3.png Assault Rifle MC5 E3.png|Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR) with Aim ACOG Micro Destruction MC5 E3.png|An explosion Helicopter gun MC5 E3.png Helicopter destroys helicopter MC5 E3.png|On board a helicopter ACOG sight MC5 E3.png|ADS with the Aim ACOG Modern Combat 5 concept art.jpeg|Concept art for Modern Combat 5. Trivia *This is the only Modern Combat game on mobile devices without a differentiating title; it simply has the number 5 in green. *This is the first Modern Combat game not developed by Gameloft Montreal, as Gameloft Bucharest is developing Modern Combat 5. *This is the first game since Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus that features weapons with their real names. *For the first time since Modern Combat: Sandstorm, detailed HUD Mini Maps will return. *The ability to change attachments during a campaign is reintroduced from Zero Hour, but instead, the attachments are changed during battle instead of the menu. Whether or not this will be a available in multiplayer remains to be seen. Category:Games